


natsu is sleepy and lucy can't say no to him

by luvbom9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And also a baby, Cuddles, F/M, So does Lucy, erza is mentioned, i love natsu, natsu is tired, only fluff, please be nice im sensitive, so cute might die, this is my first publicly posted work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbom9/pseuds/luvbom9
Summary: a morning where natsu is particularly sleepy, lucy finds herself struggling against his strong desire for cuddles.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	natsu is sleepy and lucy can't say no to him

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i really hope anyone reading enjoys this :) ive had this as a draft in my google docs for so long and i finally decided to rewrite it and i thought it was cute so why not post it for others to enjoy!!! i did not proof read this or anything after i rewrote it, so i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!!! thank you for readings, comments + kudos are very appreciated :) <3

"natsu, we're gonna have to get up now or later," lucy pleaded, trying to push her boyfriend off of her-- only sighing when he did nothing but bury his face deeper into her chest. 

his pink hair tickled the base of her neck, quite messy from a well deserved rest, but not messy enough to where lucy was discouraged by tangle after tangle when she decided that taking her fingers to his hair would be better than doing nothing in such a dire situation.

a hum came from the back of his throat, sending slight vibrations where the smooth and warm skin of natsu's cheek met with lucy's breasts (which were seemingly much more comfortable than a pillow, telling by how natsu refused to remove himself from her).

lucy had long gotten used to natsu's rather tactile nature, and she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the feeling of his natural heat up against her; and while she once saw natsu as a considerate friend, always offering comfort in the form of contact, she now comes to accept him as a boyfriend, and a rather clingy one at that. fiercely held hands and fleeting hugs and treasured moments alike shared between them only increased after they had gotten together-- because now, natsu didn't need a reason to initiate them, he just could simply because he wanted to. always pulling her to sit besides him in the guild hall, on train rides (probably so he could splay himself across her lap, and of course she never minds) and even in moments where they're out of the company of their guildmates, natsu seems to just have some type of gravitational pull towards her. lucy couldn't deny the slight exasperation she reacted with to natsu's constant touches at the beginning of their relationship-- sighing so much until natsu finally put the pieces together and asked her if she would like him to be less affectionate, and she'd immediately denied her ever feeling that way when she stared straight into the olive green eyes that had seemed to lose their usual shine. but now, being with natsu for nearly 9 months, lucy had grown tolerant to the hourly asks for hugs and the feeling of being tugged a different direction so natsu could sit closer to her, and she could almost say she'd learnt to crave it. 

"but i'm so comfy…" he mumbled, his words muffled and barely audible but she couldn't be mistaken by the feeling of his lips fluttering open to form words.

"i know, but we have to get up," she spared a glance at the bedside lacrima that worked as a clock, before quietly sighing-- she would love nothing more than to stay in bed with natsu and have a lazy day, but with memories of an angry red-headed girl in her mind she continued talking. "we promised erza we'd be at the guild at 9, remember? if we're not there soon she might just barge in here and wake us up herself."

however, natsu just burrowed himself deeper into the embrace of his girlfriend, not seeming phased even a bit by the threat that would usually reduce him to nothing more than a brainless idiot who's only vocabulary was 'aye, sir!'. 

"fine then, you leave me with no choice…" she lifted the hand that was originally lain on natsu's back and lifted it to her mouth with a maniacal yet hopeful grin, slipping her pointer finger in her mouth and then promptly sticking it into natsu's ear. 

she chuckled amusedly as she watched natsu shoot up from his makeshift pillow made from her chest with a (cute) pout adorned on his face. eyes droopy and hair absent of its usual spikiness, now falling onto his face and tickling the very top of his cheekbones. lucy's hand still resting on the back of his head, natsu detangled his arms from around her waist and to rather rest on the mattress beneath them and legs sprawled behind him. and despite lucy seeming so adamant on detaching natsu from herself, her legs were spread widely so her boyfriend could lay between and they seemed to portray the opposite, practically caging him in a cuddly prison with her knees bent at an angle where escape was unachievable.

he almost seemed betrayed as he rubbed at his eyes, bottom lip jutted out in an attempt to make lucy feel bad for what she just did. 

"i can't believe you just wet willied me, luce…" 

lucy decided to offer natsu a smile as reparation for the finger she stuck in his ear, almost feeling guilty as she stared into green doe eyes.

"you really gave me no other choice, babe. now c'mon, we need to get ready," she scooted upwards until she was sitting against the headboard, groaning when all natsu did was resituate himself against her in the new upright position, humming contentedly when he found his head placed back into her chest. 

"natsu! we don't want to get one of erza's scoldings, now do we?" she asked, a hint of fear laced in her voice-- it was something they'd experienced before not too long ago, and lucy wouldn't like to experience it again anytime soon.

she would assume her boyfriend felt the same, seeing as he is probably more scared of erza than she was, but the only response he gave was a lack of one. 

"the baby needs his sleep, luce…" a few seconds later, natsu's sleep-raspy voice broke lucy's frustration induced silence. 

"the baby?" lucy questioned-- she was positive she wasn't pregnant, and although it might've been a possibility, she severely doubted it. 

her eyebrows furrowed together in the way they did when she was trying to understand the dumb sentences that came out of her boyfriend's mouth-- an expression shs uses more than she'd like to. 

eventually giving into her confusion, she asked, "what baby?"

"me. i'm baby. and baby needs his sleep." 

it wasn't necessarily that early in the morning, and it hadn't been that short of a time since she'd woken up, but she felt as though she didn't possess the brain capacity at the moment to react properly and scold him further for avoiding the reality of their situation. 

"okay, baby," she sighed contentedly, officially giving up on trying to force natsu out of bed when he would clearly do anything in his power to stay and cuddle a little bit longer. she laid back and settled herself into a more comfortable position, and let natsu fully take advantage of their position and lay his head on her chest without any repercussions.

she leaned down ever so slightly until the tip of her nose was tickled by the head of hair below, pressing into it and only removing herself when she had administered a kiss. 

"sweet dreams."

she could only pray as she leaned back and stuck her fingers back in his hair, hopeful that erza would understand that she _really_ had no other choice in this situation, and would be considerate enough to scream a bit quieter, and use less harsh words when they had finally gotten out of bed and would have to pay for their lateness. 


End file.
